Quédate mi c
by b.b.l spears yagami
Summary: Esto es un fanfiction de IORI X LEONA si eres un Athena X Iori te lo recomiendo que no leas -


ACLARACIONES: la canción que canta leona le pertenece a yana toboso del musical kuroshitsuji si quieren escucharla la canción se llama Michi o mayowanai you ni, y por otra parte, los protagonistas no me pertenecen son de SNK PLAYMORE, pero la historia es mía.

Quédate mi estrella

En la ciudad de Tokio podemos apreciar una figura masculina, que pasa con gran velocidad, para evitar un error de que ella se fuera para siempre de su vida, el no quería lastimarla y no quiere dejarla ir ala persona que tanto ama, por el derramo lagrimas y tristeza que el tuvo que soportar al verla así, al ver que su amado le daba un beso a otra chica de pelos morados.

…Recuerdo…

Iori: Athena, por favor no insistas en esto

Athena: Pero Iori tu sabes que te amo

Iori: Tu sabes muy bien que lo nuestro no fue una relación, solo fue un simple juego en que yo Salí perdiendo

Athena: No solo fue un juego, yo en realidad te amo, no quiero perder tu amor, y que lo entregues a otra mujer

Iori: Niña tu nunca tuviste amor por mi, tu solo amas a kyo y dime ¿eso es amor? El solo teda rechazos y aun lo amas, vaya no tienes dignidad

Athena: Yo nunca tuve amor por kyo

Iori: No lo niegue, solo de pensar que hubo un tiempo en que yo te llamaba "princesa" y sabes esto me alegra que esto aya pasado, porque no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida.

Athena: Que tiene ella que no tenga yo, esa idita de leona no tiene nada

Iori: Te advierto que tengas cuidado con tus miserables palabras, ella tiene mucho que tu nunca tendrás, leona tiene un corazón puro que sin importar que pase ella nunca olvida su verdadero yo, en cambio tu no sabes quien res, y si me disculpas me estas quitando mi tiempo así que ¡lárgate!

Athena: ¡No! Yo le hablo como yo quiera y tu no te iras de mi lado- al terminar de decir esto Athena lo toma del cuellote la camisa y lo besa

En ese momento leona entraba ala binación en donde se encontraban, leona se quedo congelada ante la escena del beso, así que leona azoto la puerta sin querer para así irse, al ver esto Iori se separa de Athena y va tras de leona

….. Fin del recuerdo…..

Así es como termino todo esto, por un simple beso de una mujer despechada que no pudo soportar ver ala persona que no quería era feliz con alguien más;

…-

Podemos apreciar a una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos azules como el agua cristalina, ella estaba cansada de correr a si que callo de rodillas y comenzó llorar como si fuera una niña cuando le quitan su juguete favorito, la noche estaba muy callada y fría, el cielo estaba amenazaba en llover, ella camino unos cuantos pasos ala fuente y se comenzó haber en el reflejo del agua y comenzó a cantar una canción

 **Ding-dong Ding-dong el sonido de las campanas**

 **Es un encantamiento para que no pierdas el camino**

" **Estoy de vuelta" "Bienvenido" siempre con un beso**

 **Cuando el frió viento sopla**

 **Es tiempo de volver a tu hogar**

 **El hermoso crepúsculo del bosque**

 **Te estaré protegiendo**

 **Siento los signos de viento que da sobre ti**

 **Estoy siempre esperándote**

 **Ding-dong Ding-dong el sonido de las campanas**

 **Es un encantamiento para que no pierdas el camino**

" **Estoy de vuelta" "Bienvenido" siempre con un beso**

Al dejar de cantar, comienza agolpar el agua con tal fuerza que comienza a salpicar en su bello rostro, y comienza a secarse las gotas de agua y se comienza a abrasarse para calmarse un poco, al sentirse ya algo calmada comenzó agrita Alos cuatro vientos

Leona: ¡Yagami eres una vil basura que me engaño y rompió mi corazón!

 **Este grito se escucho la mitad del parque donde estaba leona, en ese mismo parque se encontraba nuestro pelirrojo buscando a su amada, al escuchar el grito Iori se alarmo mucho a si que corrió en donde se encontraba la voz, al llegar se encuentra aleona llorando, al instante Iori se acerca a ella y se arrodilla ante ella y trata de abrazarla pero leona se aparta de el y comienza hablar**

 **Leona: Lárgate no te quiero ver cerca de mí**

 **Iori: Leona escúchame todo lo que vistes no fue verdad, la verdadera culpable de todo esto es** Athena que no pudo soportar que tu y yo herramos muy felices juntos

Leona: ¡M mientes! – al terminar de gritar esto, comienza apegarle en su pecho al pelirrojo, esto causo que el pelirrojo le tomara de las manos y la acercara a ella, para así terminar abrasados

Iori: leona por favor telo suplico créeme que yo no participe en esto, telo suplico yo no seria capas en hacer trisas tu corazón

Al oír esto leona se quedo callada y comenzó hablarle al oído

Leona: pero ¿Por qué le distes el beso?

Iori: Ella me jalo para que la besara, y te digo algo sus besos sabían agrios, pero en cambio los tuyos son más dulces que la misma miel- al decir esto se acerco a su oído para decirle una simple palabra que para el le bastaban

Iori: Leona te amo y quiero gritarlo al todo el mudo y decirles que ¡TE AMO! – al decir que tanto la amaba comenzó a Gritar muy fuerte la palabra te amo

A leona le pareció algo difícil de creer, porque nunca creyó que pudiera hacer esto Iori al poder gritar lo que sentía por ella, así que leona le contesta un te amo; ya que habían aclarado todo lo ocurrido se dispusieron a marcharse juntos como una pareja de enamorados.

FIN

Si lo siento perdón por hacer un fanfiction de un solo capitulo ya se que merezco los abucheos y las criticas pero bueno espero que fuera de su agrado, porqué para mi valió la pena y bueno les doy gracias por su tiempo y no olviden escribir sus comentarios sean buenos o malos no importa todo es bien recibido, me despido con mi firma

B.B.L spears yagami


End file.
